


The Only Good Sith [ARTWORK]

by Jen425, starwarsbigbang (lilyrose225)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Universe, Dubious Consent, Fanart, Force Ghost(s), Gen, Implied Mind Rape, Jedi Sheev Palpatine, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Manipulation, Multiple Endings, Sith Jar Jar Binks, Sith Shenanigans, artpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyrose225/pseuds/starwarsbigbang
Summary: Art post for 'The Only Good Sith', entry for Star Wars Big Bang 2019





	The Only Good Sith [ARTWORK]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jen425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/gifts), [EclipseMidnight (EternalEclipse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalEclipse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Only Good Sith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714586) by [EclipseMidnight (EternalEclipse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalEclipse/pseuds/EclipseMidnight). 



> Posting on behalf of Jen425. Thanks to you and eclipse for participating in the event!

Tumblr is not happy with these files, so hosting on gDrive.

https://drive.google.com/file/d/1zkvA4qvPMTUosMx6dcy64BmwrXMfFYLi/view?usp=sharing

https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-DmaSUljqW1WBLZRw-iUCg-ajjiN4fsg/view?usp=sharing

Do not repost without permission.


End file.
